Especial de Natal
by Aramati
Summary: Brigas, lavação de roupa suja, troca de presentes e rasgação de seda. Coisas tipicas de Natal em familia num Natal nada tipico. ;;E com uma famiia Kawaii;; TemaShika, GaaMat, KankuIno, nao gosta? Nao faz mal!
1. Bate bate o Sino

- Não, não, não e NÃO !!!

-O-nee-g....

-NEM PENSAR!!!!!

-T.T

-O que é que o Kankuro ta dando piti?

-Que problemáticos....- chega o casal mais Kawaii de Naruto ^^ (¬¬ todos olham para a autora por um momento)

-Qual é o problema? – com a voz calma, chega o personagem mais Kawaii do anime!!! (Gaara só meche os olhos, olha para a autora depois os gira). Com sua pequena dissipula no encalço.

-É que eu sugeri que agente passasse o Natal em Konoha esse ano n.n  
-Então foi isso n.n –Temari  
-Sou Kazekage, não posso sair de Suna -.-  
-Não faço a mínima questão de viajar só para estragar meu Natal com a minha mãe problemática me enchendo e.e.  
-O VELHO INOSHI ME ODEIA!!!! \\\O///  
-É paranóia sua querido... u.u'  
-Ele ta sempre me chamando de esquisito, vive tentando te fazer me largar e ficar com o... bem, dedica todo o tempo em que eu estou em Konoha pra me atormentar, sempre que pode me ofende sem o menor senso e boa educação. Já tentou me atacar!!! E não foi uma só vez!

-Err... mas é minha família n.n"

-É é só por isso que eu ainda aturo essa situação e.e

-T.T

-Ino, você tem que admitir que nem você suporta muito isso também.  
-Aaaai, Shika...  
-Claro que o Kankuro também não prescisava falar assim.  
-¬¬ você fala isso pq não tem sogro e.e  
-Aff

-Ino, vendo bem, se você quiser ir pra Konoha esse Natal vai ter que ir sozinha, ninguém mais que ir n.n  
-Mat, muito ajuda quem não atrapalha!

Matsuri se encolhe atrás do Gaara ó.ò

-Aishite-Kan, vamos!!!, ano passado agente já ficou aqui!! n.n  
-E quem disse que íamos revezar o.e  
-T.T  
-Você ta afim de ficar solteiro, internado ou morto? –Shika se metendo no que não é da conta (-Foi você, sua autora problemática, q me fez participar disso u.u+).

Temari a essa altura já pegou um pote de pipoca.

-POR QUE, afinal de contas, por que temos que passar por isso?  
-Por que é Natal n.n! – (Quem foi le baka que disse isso? o.o")  
- e.o Natal é?  
-É! Isso é um especial de Natal!!- autora metida entrando na fic (o// acena pro publico, todos -.-")

-Voce! Sua perv-girl! Sua...  
-Não sou perv T.T  
-Não é? E quando você parou de ler simples fics do Gaara (tipow GaaHina) e passou a ler daquele tal de Ranma-meio-traveco-tarado e TemaShikas, Hentais!?  
- :$, ma-ma-mas... de qualquer jeito, esse é um especial de Natal, não tem nada de perv n.n""

Shikamaru e Matsuri se juntam a Temari, Ino se encosta-se a um canto.

- Deu para notar, se tivesse ate parece que você ia ta aqui escrevendo e.u'  
- ´~` T.T

-Afinal, você já não tem DUAS fics JÁ INICIADAS pra terminar não?  
-To aqui porque gosto muito de vocês. E a do Ranma tem um problemi...  
-Sim, é Hentai! Sua perv mal feita. e.e Pque não vai la abanar o rabinho pro Kiba ou flertar com o Neji e para de nos encher?  
-Parar de encher? Eu costumo respeitar a privacidade de vocês mesmo se tratando dos hentais u.u!! ò.ó  
-Sim, sim, sei... Só espero que você nunca chegue a escrever 'Tradição' nem 'Em familia'.  
-Nem o 'Casamento' u.u"  
-Gaara, não TE-ME-TE. – intenção assassina por parte do Gaara.  
_Sim, Gaara, essa ai não tem jeito. Eu tenho amor pela minha loira e pela minha integridade física u.u, mas essa autora (#cortado pela edição#) não respeita isso.

Intenção assassina por parte da autora

-Lembra daquela criatura P.O que ela fez pra você antes de conhecer a Mat?  
-Aquela de quem você se aproveitou dum estado físico e mental frágil pra tirar casquinha mesmo sabendo que eu a amava?  
- "o.o""!! – Suando frio

-Tao mudando de assunto e.e

-Não sei se você notou, mas estamos num mundo alternativo...  
-hum...  
-numa dimensão alternativa...  
-hum...  
-De onde você tirou que aqui teve um tal de Cristo que nasceu? Aqui nos adoramos Kami-sama!!!  
-u.u'  
-E nosso mundo é baseado no Japão. Você sabe que o Japão tem alguns milhares de anos de historia e tradição  
-huhum...  
-E que o Cristianismo só uns 2 milênios?  
-u.u"  
-Você sabe Que O JAPAO NÃO É CRISTAO?!?!?! Sua, sua, sua... baka-chan!!!!

Sons de dentes trincados, uma aura assassina pesada vindo de uma tonta de cosplay do Ranma-chan

-Kan...  
-o.o" – engoliu seco- Ops..."não gosto quando ela me chama assim"  
-Você sabia que tem muita gente que curte shippers só da Areia?  
-Percebi isso com a quantidade de TemaBaki –sussurra Kankuro. No sofá um moreno preguiçoso engasga com a pipoca.  
_E os incests! –falei isso alto? u.u"  
-u.u"  
-Sabe...  
Kankuro quase tremendo.  
-Levando em consideração os personagens do Kishimoto, não há muita opção pra fazer um SunaSuna...  
-u.u'"  
-Mas, como eu sou muiiiito boazinha, deixo você escolher n.n  
-u.u""  
-E então? n.n  
-u.u"'"  
-To ficando sem paciência... n.u" Escolhe logo, vamos!  
-Eu tenho muito amor a minha vida, minha masculinidade e a minha família para isso u.u"""  
-Nessa ordem?  
-o.e!

-Er.... acho que ta tudo bem, não vejo problema em passarmos o natal juntos aqui n.n" – Ino acenando nervosamente. Já teremos reunião de família o bastante quando Aramati-sama escrever "Em família".  
-É, e você sabe que se eu, algum dia, chegar a escrever isso vou ter de fazer a continuação, aquela onde vocês se casam.  
-o.o"  
-Alem disso posso mudar a natureza da tradição matrimonial a qualquer momento, talvez eu de ao Kazekage uma função |/ .  
- o.o" Acho que vou procurar o Sasuke u.u –Ino sai pela porta sem falar mais nada.

-...

-...  
-Você seria capaz de fazer o Ibiki chorar e chamar pela mamae O.O  
-Jura, Shika? n.n  
-..."

-Pra que tudo isso? Isso não era pra ser um conto de Natal? –Matsuri chorosa e amedrontada (Pq será?)  
-Toda boa historia de natal moderna tem que ter briga de família n.n!  
-Era só você me fazer ver o velho Inoshi que isso tava garantido T.T"  
-Mas você não queria ir u.u""  
- x,x .-.  
- ºwº E então, vamos começar o natal?

K -Sem a Ino?  
A- Hum... Inoooooooo, volta pra fic!  
I- ...  
A- ?? Ino!!!  
I- ...  
A- Eu faço o Kankuro ficar sem macacão nem maquiagem!!!!  
K- o.e"  
I- Yooo!!!  
K- ,-,

T- Alguem quer mais pipoca?

* * *

Como diria uma autora que conhesso: "Coisas Nosense d fim de capitulo"

Disclaimer: Naruto nao me pertençe, se pertencesse eu faria a Tsunade-sama dar aquel tabefe no Shika aquele dia em que ele insistiu para que a Ino fosse com eles numa missao!  
S- o.ô

Se acham que a coisa ta nosense ( e isso os encomoda) pulem o 2º capitulo, ta mt inutil x.x

Isso era pra ser um one-short natalino ¬¬ *se afoga*

O botaozinho verde ali em Baixo faz coisas bem legais, querem esperimentar?


	2. Lavando a roupa suja

T – Por que ela não larga do nosso pé?  
A- Porque eu adoro vocês!!  
I- haaaa ºOº  
T- Você não disse que ia nos deixar em paz para as confraternizações de Natal?  
A- Entenda isso como uma introdução da fic n.n  
T- e.e  
A- Por que só agora você ta falando nessa fic?  
T- porque to cheia das suas perversões u.u  
A- "Ta bom..." Já disse que mecho tanto com vocês pq os adoro muito!  
K- Ta bom...  
T- Mentira!! Eu sei mt bem que você não gosta da Ino...  
I- y.y  
T- ... e que você só usa a Matsuri como brinquedo sexual do Gaara!  
M- x.x  
A- "Exagerasse..." E você?  
T- Hummm....  
I- Você só gosta da Tema-neechan pq ela foi quem pos cabresto num carinha que você achava machista u.u!  
A- Er...Mas...  
M- Você só gosta do Kankuro-sama pq ele parece com o Gaara-sensei, moreno, mais velho e mais macho -.-  
K e G- d.d"  
A- M-mas...  
K- Você começou a gostar do Shika pq teve uma decepção amorosa com o Gaara, você só gostava dele pq achava ele mal e sem sentimentos u.u, sua Princemania.  
A- M-mas..  
G- E você nem gosta mais tanto dele desde que descobriu que ele fuma!  
A- Y.Y – pego um saco cheio de caixas que ninguém havia notado que tava ali, dou meia volta, vou andando devagar para a saida tirando a peruca vermelha do cosplay de Kushina.- Se precisarem de mim estarei no Dojo Tendo.  
S- Não seria 'Dojo Yuga'? XD  
K- Ou canil Inuzuka?  
A- Acho que a fic que a Akane vai fazer la no Ranma vai ser um InoShika com TemaDei ò.ó

Misteriosamente um leque voa pra fora do monitor e acerta a testa da autora.

Y.Y .... Fui... –magoada

K- Hei, e as confraternizações de natal?  
A- agora você quer e.e?!  
K- -.-"

N- Você não presta pra fazer esse tipo de fic, você briga muito com seus personagens -.-  
A- O que você ta fazendo aqui, Neji?  
N- Me mandaram aqui pra você não esquecer o que ia fazer na fic, ou se esqueceu q era pra ser um one-short bem pequeno sobre natal?  
A- cora – Er.... Ok, o que vocês querem primeiro? Amigo secreto, distribuição de presentes ou Presentes do Papai-Noel? Lembrensem que devem eliminar uma opção!

Matsuri susurra pro Gaara: -Ela é sempre assim?  
G- Devia ver quando ela ia escrever a Zilzi x.x Juro que quase me matei X.x

* * *

Naruto nao me pertence, se pertencesse quem vocês acham que ia ser o mais popular? Um morEMO habilidoso ou um Ruivo Punk dos olhos verdes?

Pois é, faltando 2h pra mim acabar a fic me deixaram 2 dias sem PC ¬¬, a culpa nao foi minha!

S- Mas com um pouco menos de preguiça...


	3. Feliz Natal! Presentes e Panetones

K -UUUUUUaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrr – isso era pra ser um bocejo.  
T – E ruge o leão.  
K - ¬¬ -vestindo só uma calça preta e um colete de redinha .  
T – n.n Feliz Natal neekun! :)  
K – Feliz Natal imooTema n.o  
S – e.e Vocês não dormem não?  
K – Feliz natal pra você também Shika o.e  
I – Hi! Bom dia!!!!!  
T- "Alguém viu passarinho verde hoje ¬¬"  
S – Bom natal pra vocês. u.u

K – Vamos tomar café? To com fome. n.n  
T – E o Gaara?  
S – Deixe o coitado dormindo, ele tem que aproveitar a folga n.n  
I – olhando para a tamareira decorada (não tem pinheiro no deserto né!? n.n) - Presentes?!?  
T – com a boca cheia de panetone – Hum? Barece pe e, be quem terá?  
S – Depois nós abrimos...  
K – Depois dos NOSSOS presentes n.n

Quando já estavam terminando o café...

Gaara acorda e da de cara com os presentes.

G – o.o?  
Matsuri chega por trás agarrada ao robe dele.  
M – Que foi, Gaara-shin-ai?  
I – Também não sabemos quem trouxe – grita Ino da cozinha.

Enquanto eles se sentavam...

K- Engraçado, parece que sempre que pode o Gaara é o ultimo a levantar n.n  
Matsuri Vermelha feito pimentão.  
T – Minha memória ta ruim ou a Mat tem o seu próprio quarto? n.n  
Matsuri mais vermelha que Hinata abraçando Naruto.

G – Sem graça u.u  
S – Feliz natal!  
G – Feliz natal para vocês também n.n

I – Vamos aos presentes!!!  
A – Isso!!!  
- O.O - Todos saltam pra fora de suas cadeiras, Ino empalidece, Matsuri se esconde atrás do Gaara, Shika faz cara de preguiça.  
T – O que você ta fazendo aqui!!!!  
A – Quero terminar essa fic ainda hoje, antes que chegue o reveillon 'n.n  
S – Quem mandou tirar um cochilo? –Shika andou ate minha direita e cruzou os braços.  
K – Não vai conseguir... – foi ate minha esquerda com as mãos na cintura e um olho fechado.

"Alguma coisa errada não esta certa". Ino, perto da arvore atrás de mim, acena pra Temari que fala:  
T – Certo pessoal, como combinamos!!!!

A- O.o"" – por qualquer motivo uma cosplay da Matsuri mal-feita fica parada no meio da sala. Olhei para baixo e vejo uma sombra muito suspeita presa aos meus pés sobre um pequeno monte de areia que cerda meus pés, minhas mãos também estão enterrada, no ar, e tenho uma sensação esquisita como se houvesse finos arames presos aos meus membros.

A – c.c  
T – Agora podemos conversar...  
G – O que você ta fazendo aqui? – me encarando "se não tivesse presa teria caído de pernas moles".  
A – Eu estou em toda parte, o tempo todo n.n', onde vocês estiverem.  
T – Acho que não adianta nem fechar as cortina do nosso quarto...  
A – Nem a do chuveiro do Shika n.n

Intenção assassina por parte da Temari.

A – Vim em paz, Juro!!! Só quero acompanhar com vocês. e.e

Seis caras desconfiadas.

K – O que você fez no SEU natal?  
A – Assisti os primeiros episódios de Naruto Shippuden com meu primo n.n"

,-,  
I – Por que você não assisti do PC?  
A – Quem você acha que é pra me mandar pro PC?  
T - Vai assistir lá do Pc que é o lugar de autora!!! ò.ô  
A – c.c To indo, calma...

Sentados em triangulo, afinal são 3 casais n.n, hora de abrir os presentes.

Kankuro entrega uma caixa para Tema e Shika e outra para a Mat e o Kazekage. Temari vê um objeto de madeira.

T – Pra que isso?  
K – Um brinquedo pro filhinho de vocês n.n  
S – Mas nessa fic a Tema ainda no esta grávida.  
K – u.u" Foi mal, mas é que a autora não foi exata com o tempo w.w  
A- Quem sabe...  
K – Nem tu!  
A - To ouvindo!!!  
K – XP~~~~~

Matsuri deu uma leve espiada dentro da caixa, mas a fechou rapidamente e com força.  
G – Que foi querida?

Pega a caixa e começa a abrir antes que ela consiga dizer qualquer coisa. Todos vêem o conteúdo, de pano vermelho e preto.  
G- Que é isso?  
I – Dois jogos de lingeries n.n  
G – o.oª"  
T e S – hshuhushushuahshauu  
Matsuri beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem vermelha.

I – Tudo bem, Mat, se não quiser... – pegando de leve na caixa.  
- Nã.. –Gaara e Matsuri pegam na caixa ao mesmo tempo, depois disfarçam.

T e S – AHSUAHUSAHSUHAUSHUSAH!!

T – Este é para vocês – disse Temari empurrando uma caixinha para Kankuro.  
K – o.e ... Não vou abrir  
I – Por que não u.u?  
K – Eu a conheço bem. O que você aprontou ai Tema-neechan?  
T – Er.... Esquece – e jogou a caixinha num canto.  
K – Não disse ¬¬.  
S – Este é o verdadeiro – entregou uma caixinha perfumada. Havia um removedor de maquiagem e um perfume muito interessante.  
T – E para o Kazekage e sua primeira dama...  
G - ¬¬ª"  
T - :)  
Num engradado de madeira havia uma garrafa de vinho branco e uma de espumante de maçã mais um jogo de taças com bordas prateadas.  
M - +.+ Gostei n.n S2  
G- Muito obrigada n.nª

K- Sempre achei que a Aramati não gostasse desse capitalismo natalino o.e  
A – Depois sou eu quem interrompe a historia ¬¬""  
K - ...  
A – E não gosto, mas... qual seria a graça? u.u

G – Para vocês...  
M – Ino-chan, achei que você ia querer começar a usar n.n  
I – ó.ò? Um... haiate?  
M – Um haiate da AREIA! Um haiate ROXO da Areia!! n.n  
I – o.O  
G – Para meu oniisan, algo para trazer recordações.

Uma caixa lacrada, Kankuro abriu e perdeu o ar. Uma cabeça de boneco, ruiva, o rosto do falecido mestre Sasori da Areia Vermelha.

K- o.o hahsuhasuahs gostei n.n  
I - ¬¬"  
M – Teemaa, o teu era muito grande então ficou lá fora n.n  
G – Olhem lá na varanda n.nª , ane.

Shikamaru e Temari olharam pela janela e viram um par de espreguiçadeiras lilás.

S - \/n Vai ser mais legal ficar vendo nuvens na varanda agora n.n  
T – Viu o tipo do pano delas?  
S – Que tem?  
T – Altamente inflamáveis! Nada de fumar lá n.n  
S - ¬¬"

I - Agora que todo mundo já ganhou e deu presentes...  
A – Peeeeeeeeeera! E os da árvore?  
T – Nem sabemos de onde vieram v.v  
A – Er...  
S – Agora sabemos ¬¬...  
A – Papai Noel \\o// !

Todos - ¬¬"

Gaara pega um e lê:  
- Kankuro!  
K – abre e vê varias peçinhas e alguns fios – O que é isso?  
A – Um lego robô n.n!  
K – o.o  
I – Para Temari e Shikamaru...

Temari pega a menor caixa. Encontra uma coleira com corrente e algemas, ambos acolchoados.

T – Pra que vou usar isso? o.õ  
A – Use a imaginação n.n!  
T – o.o'  
S - ¬¬"

Shika, para disfarçar, diz:

S – Bem... então o ultimo só pode ser..  
M – Gaara-san... – Matsuri arrasta uma caixa grande e elegante ate onde é mais perto do Kazekage.

O que eles encontram? Um jogo completo de roupa de dormir para casal! O jogo é preto, os robes são lisos, o masculino tem detalhes dourados e o feminino vermelhos. Um pijama fresco, digo, para calor, acompanhado de uma com estampas de kanjis dourados escritos paz e vermelhos escrito... amor? ( n.n" ) E para ela, lingerie com direito a cinta liga e meia 7/8 n.n!

M - ...  
G – ¬¬ Combinaram?  
A – Alguém me disse que como você não dormia por causa... bem, que você nunca teve um pijama de verdade.  
G - ...  
T – Com esse apoio todo vamos ser tios logo n.n!

Gaara abaixou a cabeça e deu um longo e sonoro suspiro. Levantou a cabeça estampando um ... sorriso?  
G – hunnf... Obrigada,... gostei...

De uma forma nem tão discreta e com um sorriso assustadoramente desencabulado:

M –KAWAII!!!!!!

* * *

"_- Nossa mãe morreu quando o Gaara nasceu, e meu pai nunca estava presente... então eu assumia a função de Papai Noel._

_Shikamaru quase parou ante a revelação. Tentou imaginar os irmãos psicopatas dela dependendo dela para ganhar presentes no natal até hoje. Realmente, quantos lados Temari tinha e porque ele gostava tanto deles? Droga, isso ia ficar complicado..."_

Acabei de ler isso numa fic, e simplesmente TIVE de citar!!!!  
"Compras de Natal da Srta Independente" SongFic TemaShika da Coelha-cha

Espero nao ter estragado o clima comico dos presentes hentais XP

Bem, ja sabem que o Naruto nao é meu, Mas ja escrevi pro Kishimoto Noel pedindo o Nara n.n!

**Feliz 2009!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**E outros 2mils que tiver pela frente**


	4. Presente supresa!

I – Err... Ok, acho que vou me diverti junto do Kan-shin-ai com esse... lego... robô...  
A - ´:) TEU presente já dei n.n  
I –Quê?  
A – abre um sorriso tipo gato de Alice no País da Maravilhas e aponta para o Kankuro.  
I – Huuu, YOO!!!  
K - o.O" ?.?

T – Estivemos pensando...  
S – Talvez você mereça um presente de natal...  
A - +.+

Kankuro da uma marionete do Kiba e Ino uma pelúcia do Akamaru.  
K – Esse botão aqui, ó  
A – que tem?  
K – Nunca aperte!  
A - ?  
K – Katsuga u.u"  
A – x.x°

T – Vocês já estavam preparados pra isso?  
K – Não, er.. é que na verdade tava sobrando e.e"

Todos – =,=°'

G – O que realmente gostaria de ganhar de natal?  
M – Com o que nós poderíamos te presentear?

Olhares interrogativos me cercam.

T – Vamos, não seja tímida n.n! Pense no que você mais quer.

Olho pro Shika.  
A – n.n Er... Bem..

Misteriosamente um leque atravessa o monitor e acerta a autora na testa.

* * *

N - E então misteriosamente um leque atravessa o monitor e acerta a autora com força na testa.  
A. Sakura – Ela sobreviverá! n.n  
N – Pena...  
AS – ò.ó  
N – Er... Vou terminar a fic daqui... –corre.

**FizNFNffFnFNFnFNFnFnFnFnFnfnfNal**

N – Primeiros as Reviews... – o.O – Nenhuma? Aff. Ou a autora é muito incompetente ou as leitoras é que são...  
A(MSN - mensagem de voz) – Não fale das minhas leitoras!  
N – "Primeira Opção."

A (MSN)- Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas se o Kishimoto quiser da o Gaara, Shika, Kiba, Kankuro, Neji e Itachi pra mim de Natal eu aceito n.n  
N- ¬¬" –abrindo a boca pra falar.  
A – Ah, pode tirar Neji!  
N - ¬¬""  
A – E o Itachi também, e o..., na verdade só faço questão do Shika – desvia de leque voador saindo do monitor.

N – Você é uma autora incrível!  
A - ??  
N – Conseguisse fazer um oneshot de QUATRO CAPÍTULOS!!!  
A – há-há, sem graça ¬¬"  
N – n.n  
A – Na maior parte do tempo que resolvi fazer 3 mas...  
N – Você não gosta d enumero impar?!?!  
A – Dormiu com o Bozo? Sabe... você ta muito gozado hoje.  
Eu achei que a ultima parte não combinava com o resto do terceiro capitulo.

N – Fiquei surpreso que você conseguiu acabar antes do reveillon. Você achou mesmo dia 25 que ia acabar antes de passar da meia noite?  
A – Não, mas não esperava não mexer no PC esses 2 dias. Mas esse atraso me deu vontade de escrever um Especial de Ano Novo!!  
N – E você pretende posta-lo antes das suas aulas começarem?  
A – Neji, vai ver se eu to lá na esquina!  
N -... Baykugan  
A - ...  
Todos - ¬¬°'  
N – Er... Brincadeira...

**FizNFNffFnFNFnFNFnFnFnFnFnfnfNal**

Feliz 2009!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Feliz resto de 2008!!!!

Feliz 2mils que vierem pela frente!!!!

**FizNFNffFnFNFnFNFnFnFnFnFnfnfNal**

Obs.: Leiam Heavy Metal do Senhor!!!  
N- Por que foi a única fic que você realmente conseguiu por um ponto final, neh?  
A – XP~~ Nem, é que é a única antiga q não recebeu visita esse mês!  
N – To indo ler Sol –Entre dois mundos.  
A – Use óculos escuros!!!  
N – "Rainha dos trocadinhos sem graça" x.x""


End file.
